


Not Enough (5 of ?)

by tjs_whatnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, First War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-19
Updated: 2007-11-19
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: If she had just stopped at I love you...





	Not Enough (5 of ?)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“I love you too James.”

 

Around Severus the air stilled, his heart constricting in his chest painfully. He buried his face in her stomach to hide the aching wound.

 

Joining him on the floor, she kissed him gently, a hand on both sides of his face; but it wasn’t _his_ face, and it wasn’t _his_ mouth tasting her tongue.

 

He had thought it would be enough, just to be with her, no matter the how or why; but it wasn’t.

 

Breathing deep her scent and trailing his tongue against her lips; savoring it all for just a moment, he pulled away.


End file.
